


"Built Up Sexual Tension" smut

by flickeredhabit



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickeredhabit/pseuds/flickeredhabit
Summary: Harry & Louis are enemies and football/soccer teammates. It's the last day of practice and someone joins Louis in the shower.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 37





	"Built Up Sexual Tension" smut

**Author's Note:**

> Reedited from 2016.  
> Top!Harry and bottom!louis

Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson were never friends. In fact they hated each other since the very beginning. Everything that they did was a competition: impressing girls, their looks, having the best grades, dominating in sports and even having sex.  


  
Harry was the flirtier one between the two, he was cheeky and he was great in acting as if he was romantic. Louis was the outgoing, sassy one of the two making girls question if he was gay, but they didn't question it later if you know what I mean; he was also fun to hang out with, witty and very funny.  


  
In the looks department, Harry caught most of the girls' attention. Harry had the most beautiful emerald green eyes, longish brown hair with major curls that made the girls swoon, pink full lips and an amazing smile with a set of dimples.  


  
Louis' looks weren't really worshiped, but they were admired from afar. He had mesmerizing blue eyes that you could get lost in, his smile could lighten up the room and his smile was always shown in his eyes. He had feathery layered hair that would fall perfectly back into place.  


  
They both played football, or soccer in America, and at every practice they try to outshine each other. They both wanted to be midfielder, making the competition stronger. Every day they would be drenching in sweat from all the hard work they did. In hopes of beating one another.  


  
It was right after the last day of soccer tryouts when Louis was left alone in the locker room, or so he thought, getting his shower in. The warm water made his bangs cling to his forehead. He started washing his body when he heard footsteps. He thought he was the only one left, but he shrugged it off. Little did he know that Harry was watching him, his every single move. Harry began to make his way over to Louis. He knew exactly what he was going to do and Louis wouldn't be able to stop it.  


  
Harry stopped behind Louis and said, "Well look who we have here." Louis turned his head as he heard the voice. He didn't really need to since he already knew who the voice belonged to. There stood Harry in tight soccer shorts and a baggy white shirt that clutched to his skin due to sweat. He looked down at his feet to see that he had no socks or shoes on. "What do you want, Styles?" Louis said through clenched teeth. Harry put his hands inside the small pockets that he had and shrugged.  


  
"There has to be some legitimate reason why you're talking to me. We're not friends. So why would you if you should hate my guts?" Harry smirked, looking at Lou from top to bottom, "Point taken."  


  
"Get the hell away from me, I'm showering. Do you mind you fucking wanker?" The next thing Louis knew, when he turned his head he collided into the concrete wall from Harry’s weight. He whispered harshly into his ear, "What did you just say to me?" Louis stayed silent, making Harry become hesitant. He pushed him into the wall, making the older one whimper.  


  
Harry had then whispered seductively into his ear, "You know LouLou, I think we have too much 'built-up sexual tension.' Maybe we need to bring our anger out in a positive way." Louis shivered. "I-I'm sta-straight"  


  
"You don't think I already know that?" Harry sounded cocky as he said the next sentence. "There's nothing wrong with experimenting." He grabbed the back of Louis' head and pulled it lightly back with his fingers in his hair, looking at his eyes. "Just think this: we're both sexually hormonal teenagers, let's just consider it as fulfilling our needs."  
Louis just closed his eyes and he nodded his head. "Say it, tell me you want me." "I want you."  


  
That was all Harry needed. He then started to leave kisses going from the back of his neck to the middle trying to find his spot. Louis let out a moan when Harry kissed him near his collar bone, he started to kiss that one spot and sucked on it.  


  
Louis pushed himself into the front of Harry, feeling his hard-on. Harry snaked his hand onto Lou's hips as Lou started to grind into him, causing friction between Harry and his shorts/boxers. He groaned.  


  
Harry's clothes were soaking wet due to the water and sweat sticking to his body. "I need to take these damn clothes off." It was Louis' turn to smirk, "Maybe I can help you out with that."  


  
Since Louis wasn't pushed against the wall anymore, he turned around and grasped the bottom of Harry's shirt before ripping it off. As soon as the shirt was off, Louis forced himself back onto Harry again, using his hands to cup his face and began to attack his lips. Both of them started using their tongues to fight for dominance. Their tongues seemed to have entangled together and in the end Harry had won.  


  
Louis didn't seem to care that he lost. He was mostly focused on getting Harry's shorts and boxers off, which he successfully did without breaking their lips away from each other's.  


  
Harry broke away, leaving Louis gasping and wanting more. "Why did you stop?"  


  
The younger one answered him, "Don't worry. You'll enjoy it." He grabbed Louis' shoulder and turned him around, then lightly guided him to the wall. He pressed his body up against Louis', pressing him up against the wall hoping to not hurt him that much. "I'm going to fuck you up against this wall. Show you how gay sex is like, up the ass."  
Louis' heart began to speed up as he whispered the words seductively into his ear, then licking up the side of it. "This is going to hurt at first, but when you get used to the sensation it's going to feel pleasurable."  


  
Harry pressed his index finger into Louis’ ass, he could feel him tense up against the touch. He inserted his finger in, knuckle deep. Louis squirmed when he started thrusting his finger in and out of him slowly.  


  
“Oh god.”  


  
Harry moaned after Louis said those two words. He just wanted to be inside of him already. He inserted another finger in, curling his fingertips to find his spot.  
“Jesus, I want you inside of me already. Fuck,” A low groan escaped his lips. “Me please.”  


  
Harry could feel himself twitch with those words. He removed his fingers and grabbed his cock, rubbing his length alongside Louis crack before slowly starting to enter into him. He could feel Louis’ walls clenching around him. Oh Shit.  


  
By the time Harry was fully in, the other was crying silent tears, he didn't want to tell him in fear that Harry would stop.  


  
"Just fuck me already.” Harry pulled out and then in continuously, each time going in further and with every thrust he quickened his pace. Louis was still pressed up against the wall, he was getting turned very on by Harry, and he couldn't help but to moan his name.  


  
"Oh, fuck. Right there." Lou said through clenched teeth. The other tried to hit his g-spot with every trust and it was sending him on edge hearing Lou moan every single time. Louis pressed his hand out on the wall, grinding into Harry with each thrust. All he wanted to do right there was make Louis feel good. He pulled the boy closer, so that he could easily grab him in his hands.  


  
Harry could feel his climax coming as they both moaned in unison. With each thrust, he started to become sloppy as he grunted and then released inside of the other. When Harry was finished, he pulled out.  


  
Louis let out a short moan as Harry rested his forehead on his shoulder. They both regained their breath and started to breathe normally. Harry lifted his head and rested his chin on Lou's shoulder, he then began to nuzzle his nose into the other's neck. "How was that?" He asked. Lou answered, "I wouldn't mind doing it again. This I mean." The other smiled at his comment and his dimples showed.  


  
Harry looked down, mesmerized to find his cum still on his stomach. He turned Louis around and started to get down on his knees. “Fuck, I’m going to make you feel good.”


End file.
